Lavender Sunset
by Arionyxle
Summary: Dan, setangkai bunga mawar merah pun dapat mengartikan segalanya. Ya, pemuda itu mencintai kekasihnya. AU.


**DEDICATED FOR NARUHINA'S LOVE**

* * *

**Lavender Sunset**

Tamaru ariki

* * *

Disclaimer

**Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing

**Naruto Uzumaki/Hinata Hyuuga**

Warning

**OOC, AU**

* * *

-

-

"14 Februari?" gumam seorang gadis dengan nada suaranya yang berirama keluh, "Valentine?" lanjutnya semakin berkeluh.

Gadis itu membuat coretan lingkaran di sekeliling angka 14 pada jejer bulan Februari. Kalender kecilnya itu lalu ia masukan kedalam tas ungu kecil miliknya.

Gadis berparas sendu tersebut menarik nafas panjang diiringi dengan gembungan pipinya. Ia seakan tak ingin melarutkan diri dalam romansa bulan Februari, terlebih pada tanggal itu; tanggal 14. Namun begitu, 14 Februari memang spesial baginya; bagi persahabatannya. Di hari itu biasanya sahabat-sahabat dekatnya memberikan ia cokelat-cokelat manis tanda kasih sayang mereka kepada gadis itu.

Tidak untuk kisah asmaranya, ia tak pernah tahu atau mungkin takkan pernah tahu. Kalau banyak di luar sana, para pemuda menanti uluran cintanya. Tapi, hatinya tak bergeming akan perasaan itu.

Cokelat-cokelat berbentuk hati seringkali ia dapatkan di hari itu. Tentunya bukan hanya dari sahabat-sahabatnya, melainkan dari para pemuda yang menaruh hati padanya.

Tapi, kenapa pemuda itu tak pernah kunjung memberinya cokelat tersebut? walaupun hanya sekedar cokelat persahabatan. Atau jangan-jangan ia tak punya simpatik sama sekali akan gadis itu? Ada satu hal yang masih menjadi misteri di setiap Hari Valentinenya. Ada seseorang yang sering memberinya mawar kuning. Tapi, siapa orang itu?

Hinata. Nama yang sangat manis. Semanis tempat yang kini ia singgahi; Sebuah Padang Lavender. Atau lebih tepatnya Padang Lavender berkelopak Sakura? aneh sekali. Tapi, ini tak akan terlihat aneh kalau bulan Februari kali ini diatapi musim semi.

Sejenak gadis itu menatap kagum pada luasnya Padang Lavender itu. Tapi, hasratnya untuk menjamah Padang itu takkan terwujud, tatkala ia mengetahui kalau Padang Lavender itu dilindungi oleh pagar-pagar basi tinggi; pelindungnya dari sentuhan tangan manusia.

Hinata takkan beranjak dari posisinya ia kini, duduk bersandar di bawah sebuah pohon sakura besar. Hinata tak ingin melewatkan sunset di tempat ini. Cahaya jingga itu tampak indah membiaskan lembayung senja.

"Indah sekali petang ini... Andai saja Padang Lavender itu bisa ku masuki, pasti kehangatan sunset kian akan kurasakan!"

Gadis berpupil putih keunguan itu sedikit tersenyum, ia tak sengaja menolehkan pandangannya berpaling dari Padang Lavender tersebut, "Sejak kapan bunga dandelion itu tumbuh disana, padahal hampir semua tempat di sekitar Padang Lavender ini sudah ku telusuri. Tapi, tak pernah ku temukan bunga itu!"

Beranjak dari tempatnya, kini Hinata berjalan menuju ke arah serentetan bunga dandelion liar itu. Tempatnya tak jauh dari posisi duduk ia semula; di dekat semak-semak kecil.

Angin sore bertiup sepoi-sepoi, berhasil merontokan kelopak bunga sakura semakin cepat. Rambut indigo panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai; terbawa hempasan angin. Pakaian terusan ungunya sangat cocok menyatu di ramping tubuhnya, ditambah pula rok ungu berenda selututnya. Alhasil menampakkan betis putih mulusnya.

"Bunga dandelion yang cantik," ucapnya ketika ia telah tiba di hadapan bunga dandelion itu. Ia pun memetik satu tangkai bunga.

-

-

"Ehm!!!"

-

-

Hinata sedikit terlonjak. Ia pun menolehkan wajahnya. Hinata menangkap sesosok pemuda berambut pirang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Na.. Naruto?" gumam Hinata perlahan.

Pria yang disapanya Naruto tersebut sontak meraih jemari Hinata dan menuntunnya setengah berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Jelas Hinata merasa agak kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?"

"Ikutlah, kau pasti akan terkejut melihatnya!"

Hinata akhirnya menurut saja, malah tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto ia nampak tersipu.

-

-

"Sampai,"

-

-

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tepat di hadapan sebuah lubang kecil pada pagar-pagar besi pelindung Padang Lavender itu.

"Masuklah Hinata... Jangan hanya kau tatap Padang itu dari luar, cobalah masuk kedalamnya!" ucap Naruto sembari menunjuk lubang itu.

"Ta... Tapi Na--"

Naruto berhasil menempatkan telunjuknya tepat di depan bibir Hinata, "Sunset itu menunggumu di Padang Lavender itu!"

Hinata pun menganggukan kepalanya tanda menyetujui perkataan Naruto. Memang sudah lama ia nantikan kesempatan itu. Ia pun berusaha menerobos lubang yang tak seberapa besar itu dengan menjongkokan posisi badannya.

"Aduuuuh!"

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

Hinata tersenyum ke arah Naruto, "Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja rokku sedikit robek!"

Dengan sedikit susah payah, akhirnya Hinata pun dapat masuk dari lubang itu. Diikuti Naruto yang tanpa kesusahan sedikit pun.

Hinata tak menyangka hal yang selama ini ia mimpi-mimpikan dapat terwujud juga. Sekarag wangi bunga lavender itu dapat ia cium lebih jelas lagi. Yang lebih penting baginya; ia dapat melihat sunset kali ini di tengah-tengah Padang Lavender.

Hinata sesegera berlari mengitari Padang Lavender itu, ia bagai burung yang baru terlepas dari sangkarnya. Senyumnya terus mengembang seraya senja semakin menjelang.

Ia sedikit mengingat sesuatu. Bunga dandelion itu? Hinata hampir melupakannya. Diambilnyalah bunga berserbuk putih itu dari dalam tasnya. Sejenak ia tatap bunga itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia meniupkan napasnya di depan serbuk bunga dandelion tersebut. Serbuk itu berhamburan terlepas dari tangkainya; terhanyut arus angin sore, berbaur dengan kelopak bunga sakura.

Dari kejauhan, nampak Naruto hanya senyum-senyum saja.

Naruto. Dialah pemuda yang Hinata harap selama ini dapat memberinya hadiah istimewa di setiap Hari Valentine.

Pria itu berjalan menghampiri Hinata yang saat itu sudah setengah merona.

"Apa kau senang, Hinata?"

"Sangat senang. Selama ini aku hanya bermimpi untuk berada di tengah-tengah Padang ini!"

"Tapi sekarang bukanlah mimpi," ucap Naruto dengan sesungging senyumannya. "Oh.. ya, Hinata. Kau tahu bunga ini?" tanya Naruto seraya memperlihatkan setangkai bunga mawar kuning pada Hinata yang barusan ia ambil dari saku dalam blazer hitamnya.

Hinata agak sedikit tersentak. Ia lalu meraih bunga mawar kuning itu, "Bunga ini? Sama seperti bunga..."

"Kau benar, setiap Valentine aku memberikanmu bunga mawar kuning sebagai tanda persahabatan. Tapi, apakah Valentine kali ini a..aku salah kalau memberimu bunga mawar merah?" terang Naruto panjang lebar.

Hinata agak sedikit bingung, "Maksudmu?"

"Hinata terimalah bunga ini... Karena aku mencintaimu!" ungkap Naruto pasti tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

Hinata speechless. Ia merasa sedang dalam angan tertingginya. Refleks Hinata menjatuhkan bunga mawar kuning yang berada di genggaman tangannya dan seraya menerima bunga mawar merah dari Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk perlahan.

Sontak Naruto membenamkan kepala Hinata pada dada bidangnya, ia rangkul erat gadis lavender itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto!"

Tatkala buaian mega beranjak sirna. Valentine pun menutup harinya dengan romansa cinta.

* * *

_**If there were no words **_  
_**No way to speak **_  
_**I would still hear you **_

_**If there were no tears **_  
_**No way to feel inside **_  
_**I'd still feel for you **_

_**And even if the sun refuse to shine **_  
_**Even if romance ran out of rhyme **_  
_**You would still have my heart **_  
_**Until the end of time **_  
_**You're all i need **_  
_**My love, my valentine **_

_**All of my life **_  
_**I have been waiting for **_  
_**All you give to me **_  
_**You've opened my eyes **_  
_**And showed me how to love unselfishly **_

_**I've dreamed of this a thousand times before **_  
_**In my dreams i couldnt love you more **_  
_**I will give you my heart **_  
_**Until the end of time **_  
_**You're all i need **_  
_**My love, my valentine **_

_**La da da **_  
_**Da da da da **_

_**And even if the sun refuse to shine **_  
_**Even if romance ran out of rhyme **_  
_**You would still have my heart **_  
_**Until the end of time **_  
_**Cuz all i need **_  
_**Is you, my valentine **_

_**You're all i need **_  
_**My love, my valentine**_

*(Martina McBride)

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

A/N: Akhirnya saya datang dengan fic Fluff NaruHina. Meskipun bukan di HFNH dan Hari Valentine tepat. Saya rasa tidak ada salahnya.. hhe

Meskipun begitu, saya harap dengan adanya fic fluff NaruHina, semoga tidak akan ada lagi pembashingan akan segala bentuk jenis pair, khususnya NaruHina.

**Salam**

**Tamaru ariki**


End file.
